Possession
by Felis
Summary: Sirius has developed a dangerous, kinky technique to help Remus through his transformations. SB/RL Slash
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Set in the timeframe of "Tease" - Sirius is free and he and Remus now live together. Harry is back at Hogwarts. Sirius has developed an interesting technique to help Remus through his transformations and in the process reveals a minor kink or two. Remus is caught between pleasure and pain. It's a bit angsty in places, but I really intended for it to be darker than the end result. The boys insisted on dragging me off in another direction.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to JK Rowling. She'd probably be horrified at what I do with them.  
  
Possession  
  
Two ice blue eyes opened blearily. Judging by the amount of natural light in the bedroom, the eyes' owner figured it was about 7:00 in the morning. Eyelids drifting shut, the wizard brain behind the eyes took a mental assessment of his physical well-being.  
  
He was exhausted. Hadn't had nearly enough sleep. Hurt all over. Lots of aches and pains covering his body like a virulent rash, the remnants of last night's activities. What to call these, he mused. Love bites? Mate markings? Claim stakes? Brands? Sexual merit badges? Those imprints of determined teeth and grasping fingers. Bruises and scabs and discolorations where the flesh should be smooth and clear and pure, like a meadow after a snowfall, free of footprints marring its pristine surface.  
  
Pristine? Hardly. Not after a night spent in bed with a werewolf twenty- four hours before the full moon.  
  
Most of all, he noticed that other hurt deep inside, the dull, steady, throbbing ache where the werewolf had penetrated him over and over, demanding, insistent, driving, powerful. Conquering him, owning him, demanding his acquiescence, his submission. Which was willingly given. Eventually. After a certain amount of provocative resistance designed to fire the wolf's frenzied lust to a fevered explosion of love-making.  
  
Well, perhaps the term "love-making" was a bit too romanticized for what had actually happened. The wizard mentally switched gears from cataloging his body's discomforts to compiling a list of synonyms for the previous' night's entertainment. Coupling? Balling? Mating? Taking? Using? Possessing?  
  
He had been truly and royally fucked. Having finally come up with an acceptable term, the wizard smiled softly and slipped back into sleep.  
  
Sirius Black had often pondered about this peculiar ritual he shared with Remus Lupin. No one else, no one in the world could demand this of him or force him to accept it. He was no one's slave, wearing the yoke of another's mastery. Yet, when this particular person asked it of him, wanting absolute possession of his body, he freely granted it. The night before the full moon was always fraught with the battle between his lover's wolf and human sides. Despite the use of Wolfsbane Potion, the wolf's presence was palpable, because it wanted its mate. But, if Remus submitted to the wolf's control and let the wolf take Sirius, no matter how savagely, then it exacted a less punishing tribute when it fought free of its human form during the full moon. Remus' transformations would then pain him no more than a skinned knee. Sirius felt that was reason enough to spend the occasional night in the no-man's-land between rough sex and rape.  
  
Several hours later Remus awoke, feeling comfortable and content, and immediately awash in a wave of shame. He rolled over in bed to look at Sirius, who lay facing him, eyes closed in sleep. The covers had slipped almost to his waist, giving Remus a fairly thorough view of the pain he had wrought. A small whimper of concern escaped him as he started totaling up the damage. He saw jagged teeth marks along the collarbone, discolorations blossoming in the flesh like a perverse daisy chain. Deeper marks around a nipple, deep enough to have drawn blood. He still tasted the coppery, metallic flavor at the back of his mouth. Dark bruises stood out at the hinges of his mate's jaw, a large thumb print on one side and three fingerprints on the other where Remus had gripped him tightly, forcing him to keep his head still while the wolf ravaged his mouth. There were more than a few strands of black hair scattered across the pillow, pulled out when Remus' hands had tangled in that mane, yanking back hard to expose his mate's throat.  
  
Oh, such a sweet, vulnerable throat, begging to be marked and bitten, pulsing with lifeblood, warmly vibrant and seductive. The wolf craved the scent and the flavor of the rich, red river calling to him. He mined the veins of that treasure, lapping up the precious fluid, growling contentedly, even as his cock drove in a primal, insistent rhythm deep into the body that bent to his will.  
  
Remus saw where the blood had scabbed over the assaults of his teeth, adorning that neck like a choker encrusted with garnets. He knew there would be more scabs, more evidence of his domination, in the gouging claw marks down the shoulders and upper back, in the bites delivered to the thighs and along the hipbones. A purplish-blue bracelet encircled one slender wrist, where he had gripped so hard it was a miracle he hadn't shattered the delicate bones. There were other bruises, too, he was sure, unseen because they were internal.  
  
Remus was profoundly, deeply sorry. He loved Sirius more than his own life. How could use his lover so brutally, even though he was not fully aware of his behavior when he did it? The realization that once a month he treated Sirius worse than a whore, bought and paid for, was a bitter pill unwillingly swallowed. He didn't want to do this, even if it meant a less agonizing transformation. The first few times it had happened he tried to convince himself that, next month, he would be prepared to rein in the wolf's excesses. They would have a night of completely abandoned sex, but Remus would prevent his lupine aggression from causing injury. He was always wrong, and finally decided he had to come up with a better plan.  
  
He had once tried leaving the house until it was absolutely necessary to return for his final pre-transformation dose of Wolfsbane Potion. But that had only provoked the wolf to a dangerous level. Now that Remus lived with Sirius, after long years apart, the wolf was accustomed to the presence of his mate as the moon waxed full. When Remus left, the inner agitation he felt at even this brief separation made him frantic. When he'd come home to drink the Potion, merely being in the same room with Sirius pushed him beyond the boundaries of control. He had swallowed the Potion, and then, his senses drowned in a red miasma of lust, he had leapt at Sirius, tackling him to the floor. His overpowering, aching need careened so far out of control that he was already inside his lover's body before he dimly realized that he had knocked Sirius out cold. And even then, to his ever- lasting shame, he ignored his mate's injury. It meant nothing to him, not until he was through fucking the insensate body beneath him.  
  
Remus shuddered, remembering the panic that had risen in him while he had knelt next to Sirius' prone body, working to revive him. All his life, Remus had struggled to master the werewolf. His greatest fear had always been that the wolf would maim or kill someone he loved. He had come uncomfortably close this time.  
  
The Wolfsbane Potion helped him immensely. It gave him so much more control once he was in his werewolf form. But, it had no power to rein in the wolf's sexual hunger. Leaving the house was not an option, not if it spurred his wolfish side into an unrestrained attack, even while he remained in human form.  
  
Instead, Remus tried a different plan. He would stay at home, but simply stay away from Sirius for the twenty-four hours prior to the full moon. He would resolutely occupy himself in other pursuits until he was too tired to think about sex. He would sleep in his study or the spare bedroom. He would be in close enough proximity to Sirius to keep the wolf from becoming too agitated, but he'd be far enough away to keep from losing control.  
  
Avoidance was a good option and it might have worked, except for one six- foot, two-inch problem. Sirius deliberately sabotaged his efforts. He would spend his day tantalizing Remus, interrupting his work for one reason or another. He'd come up with all sorts of creative excuses to explain why he just had to come into the room with Remus.  
  
"Do you need a snack? Try this gingerbread I just baked."  
  
"I was chasing a boggart down the hall and I swear it came in here."  
  
"Sorry to intrude, but I need to borrow your copy of "Nogtails of the Americas."  
  
Foolishly, Remus even tried using locking charms on the doors, a forlorn hope given that they lived in a house that had been owned by the Blacks for generations. The charms worked perfectly, except for someone with Black blood in his veins. All Sirius had to do was touch the doorknob and the locks would happily spring open for him. And Remus would be trapped, caught between wanting Sirius to leave and longing for his presence.  
  
To make matters worse, Sirius always wore muggle clothing on those days, like the comfortably broken-in blue jeans that emphasized his slim hips and long legs and nicely firm ass. A long-sleeved shirt, rolled back on his forearms, fitting beautifully across his broad shoulders. And without the shapeless curtain of wizard robes, Sirius' natural grace of movement would be highlighted. Remus was hard put to keep his eyes, not to mention his hands, off his mate's body. And Sirius knew it, and would deliberately place himself just out of arm's reach, in his campaign to drive Remus to distraction.  
  
With supreme nonchalance, Sirius would display his body for Remus' delectation. Sprawled in a chair, one leg casually flung over the arm, one hand half-buried in his thick, lustrous hair, the long, lean, tactile fingers of the other hand resting high up on his thigh, as if subconsciously pointing to his crotch and the masculine bulge waiting there. The expression on his face would be open and guileless as he nattered aimlessly about any subject that came into his head. Not that Remus noticed. Sirius could have been reciting names and address from a muggle phone book for that matter. No, it took all of Remus' concentration not to throw himself on his knees, thrust his head between his lover's legs, and press his face into that groin, seeking the musky scent of sex and biting the clothing that stood between his mouth and his lover's delicious length.  
  
Sirius initiated this relentless, single-minded, sensual assault knowing full well he'd eventually pay a price, despite Remus' best efforts to restrain himself.  
  
Remus sighed, frustrated that once again, he hadn't foiled his lover's plan. He reached for his wand, thinking he'd use healing charms to repair some of the damage before Sirius awoke. He gently touched the wand's tip to the torn chest, but pulled back when Sirius stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Morning, Moony," he mumbled drowsily with a smile.  
  
"Good morning. I was just about to take care of some of this." Remus' hand made a vague gesture that seemed to take in most of Sirius' body.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Probably looks worse than it is." Sirius rolled onto his stomach. Remus craned his neck a bit, and winced when he got a glimpse at the condition of Sirius' back. It looked like he had lost a battle with a particularly vicious garden rake. Remus ran a hand through the tousled black hair. "I think you could use a warm, soothing soak in the tub, while I tend to these injuries."  
  
"Really, there's no need."  
  
Remus interrupted, with a slight edge to his voice. "Since I'm the one who rips you to pieces, the least I can do is try to put you back together."  
  
Sirius regarded him for a moment and saw the tense set to his jaw. "Alright. A warm soak it is."  
  
"Good. Give me a couple of minutes to get everything ready."  
  
Ten minutes later, Sirius had all but disappeared beneath a frothy sea of bubbles filling the large bathtub. Comforting, steamy warmth and the crisp scent of aloe and mint filled the room. A bathrobed Remus perched on a stool at the edge of the tub, his wand and a collection of ointments at hand. He methodically inspected most of Sirius' body, starting at his feet and moving up, soothing the cuts and bruises as he went. Some injuries he easily cleared up; others were too severe to entirely disappear.  
  
The only words spoken were Remus' murmured directions. "Give me your foot.Now the other one.Bend your knee so I can see your thigh..Lean forward.Tip your head back a bit."  
  
Sirius watched him solemnly, the ends of his hair hanging in dripping tails across his shoulders. Finally, when Remus was done, he spoke. "Stop blaming yourself, Remus. You know I deliberately drive you to do this, and I don't regret a second of it."  
  
"But, *I do*," Remus said quietly, his expression troubled.  
  
"Not when we're in bed, you don't," Sirius replied evenly. "You can't sit there and make me believe that you don't enjoy it. I hear your moans and cries. I feel how your hands grip my flesh. You can't get enough of the taste of me, the heat of my body around you, the friction and tension of skin against skin and muscle against muscle."  
  
"And I hurt you! Do you think I like seeing you all bruised and bloody?" Remus sprang away from the tub, unable to bear the calm, warm look in his lover's eyes.  
  
"I know you don't, love. But if I can." Sirius twisted around in the tub to look at Remus, but was only afforded a view of his back. "Please come back and sit down."  
  
Remus didn't move.  
  
"Please?" Sirius asked. With a sigh, Remus returned to his seat on the stool.  
  
"I know this bothers you. But, we both know it helps you. It's all I can do to make your transformations easier. If I could alter the Wolfsbane Potion so that it acted as a painkiller, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But, I'm not a Potions researcher. I don't dare tamper with the ingredients."  
  
"Sirius, it's enough that you can brew the Potion for me. You don't have to sacrifice yourself like this every month. I don't want to exchange my pain for yours. I don't want to pay for my comfort with your blood."  
  
Sirius gave a snort of frustration. "How can I make you understand that I. Don't. Mind. My pain is superficial, a couple of cuts and bruises. It doesn't compare with yours. I admit that I wouldn't want this sort of sex all the time, but for one night a month?" He smiled the smile that always caused a flutter in Remus' stomach. The pale eyes gleamed with a feral knowledge. The knowledge of sex. Sex at its most basic, growling, instinctual level.  
  
"I love what you do to me, Remus. I love to provoke you and tease you and resist you until the only way you can have me is to overpower me. It's rough and hard and primal and so, so hot." Remus felt small tendrils of desire curl through him at the purring growl in that voice, a voice ripe with intimate pleasures shared in the night. Sirius held his gaze a moment longer. Then, reaching up with a warm, wet hand he lightly grasped Remus' jaw and gently pulled him closer. "And then there are these mornings after," Sirius whispered slowly, "when you care for me, and tend my wounds, and heal me with such exquisite tenderness." Their lips met in soft, lingering kisses, as sweetly soothing to Remus' heart as the healing ointments were to Sirius' body. 'He bewitches me,' Remus thought.  
  
Remus slowly sat back, clasping Sirius' hand between both of his own and regarded him with a bemused expression. "I'm beginning to think that it's not the wolf who's in control at all."  
  
The black brows arched in a much too innocent expression. "No?"  
  
"No." Remus rose. "I'm going to fix breakfast." With that, he left. Had he turned around, he would have seen Sirius smile contentedly.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day -  
  
Remus looked at the clock on the mantel in his study. Almost 5:00 in the evening. It was time for his last dose of Potion. He went down to the kitchen and found Sirius putting the cauldron over the fire. "It will heat up in a few minutes," he said, glancing at Remus, then immediately turning his attention back to the Potion. Remus crossed the room and slipped an arm around Sirius' waist, hidden today under pale gray robes.  
  
"Sirius, have you ever given any thought about doing Potions research? You certainly have the skills."  
  
"You know my main reason for doing well in Potions was simply to drive Snape to distraction. He's the one who has a passion for it. I'm good at following directions, but I don't think I have the talent for inventing new things. Really, all I do is follow the recipes for brewing the necessities like Wolfsbane and Hangover Cures." His lips curled in a smile. "I wonder if Muggles have any idea that the phrase "hair of the dog" actually has some application."  
  
"I guess we're lucky we have Padfoot around to shed for us." Remus reached up with his free hand and grasped a handful of black hair. "I do hope you know a cure for baldness should Padfoot loose too much hair in his efforts to restore us to sobriety."  
  
Sirius' smiled broadened, but kept his attention on his cauldron. Smoke began to rise off the Potion. In one deft movement, Sirius removed the cauldron from the flame and poured the steaming liquid into a goblet. Remus took the goblet and sat down at the kitchen table. He smiled, a tinge of sadness on his face. "Every time I drink this I can't help but think about Snape and the fact that he added rue to make it taste bad. "  
  
"It's guilt by association, Remus. In his eyes, you always knew that I intended to send him into the tunnel to meet his death in a werewolf's jaws. No matter what Dumbledore tells him, I think part of him will never believe that I was the only one at fault. So, just because Albus asked him to brew this for you when you were teaching at Hogwarts didn't mean Snape had to be nice about it. Putting rue in the Wolfsbane Potion was just his way of paying you back by adding a little discomfort to your life. "  
  
"I suppose." Remus glanced up, his gaze suddenly serious. "Would you sit down for a while? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Drink that Potion first." Sirius instructed in a voice that brooked no argument.  
  
Remus polished off the smoking brew. Then, his eyes never leaving Sirius', he nodded to the chair across from him. Sirius sat down, his arms resting on the table, sensing where the conversation would lead. Remus drew in a deep breath and began.  
  
"I've been thinking all day about what I want to say to you. It'll be hard for me to get through, so I'd appreciate it if you won't interrupt me." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Alright then. About last night, and the other nights like it. I understand why you goad me to hurt you. I know you're trying to spare me the pain I go through when I transform. I understand that you do it because you love me, and, believe me, I don't have words to express how deeply your sacrifice touches me."  
  
"Sirius, you are my greatest treasure, and to live with you, to see you every day, to share my life with you, when I had come to believe I'd never feel such joy or comfort or love again, means more to me than I can begin to describe. After years of living in desolation, I'm once again in paradise. But, I never forget what I am. I am a werewolf. I am dangerous and deadly."  
  
"And this uncontrolled, ravaging sex only reinforces that for me. I've struggled all my life to beat this beast into submission. And now, you've discovered a way to release it and I end up forcing you into submission instead. I abhor that. It goes against all the anguish, all the blood, all the efforts I've put in to conquering this. My lifetime of struggle can be swept away by your kiss, by the touch of your hand, by the mere sight of you spread across the bed."  
  
Remus looked down at his hands, watched his fingers twist themselves together in a small snake pit of anguish. He continued, his voice muted, but tinged with shame. "You're right, you know. Those nights.I love how it feels. I love when you struggle against me, twisting and writhing, all your muscles straining, trying to break my grip on you. I love overpowering you, forcing you to lie still so I can do whatever I want to you. I want you to fight me, so that when I finally fuck you, when I ram my cock inside you, I want you to feel impaled and helpless and at my mercy. Nothing compares to the fevered, glorious rush I get when I master you."  
  
He raised his eyes back to Sirius' face, the hurt like shards of glass in his gaze. "And I thirst to see you surrender to me, your hands lying open on the sheets, your body now mine to turn and mold and position in any way I choose. I want so much to possess you. I want to mark you with my teeth and my hands. I want to prove to you that you're mine, that I own you. I want you to be vulnerable, defenseless. I want you to grant control of your body to me, to offer your throat to my teeth, to expose every tender bit of flesh to whatever I wish to do."  
  
Remus stopped, his breathing ragged. Sirius' lips parted, but Remus quickly held up a hand, forestalling his response. He continued, his voice wavering. "Yes, I love doing what I do to you. At the time. But I feel sick the next day because what I have done is nothing short of desecration. And I would never, ever do that, unless the wolf drives me to it. Don't you see, Sirius? When I lose all control like that, it means I've lost the battle. The battle I've fought all my life. The wolf wins. It's bad enough to become a werewolf one night a month. It's worse if I act like that when I'm still human. I become the monster and I do monstrous things. My humanity disappears and all I am is a creature that should be caged with the strongest steel."  
  
Remus paused, his eyes screwed shut, until he regained his composure. Then, looking up, hazel eyes locked with pale blue. "Sirius Black, I love you so very much. You are the diamond bright star that blazes like a beacon in my deepest nights. You are the glowing palette of dawn that banishes my darkest nightmares. All that I know of heaven is embodied in you here on earth. And when I wake up on mornings like today, I look at you and feel like I've raped you. The physical pain I go through when I transform is so much easier for me to deal with than the emotional pain I feel when I see what I've done to you. Please.please don't goad me into hurting you anymore. Please let me suffer pain I can bear. Please."  
  
Remus finally stopped speaking. He stared at Sirius, knowing that the ultimate control in this situation rested in his lover's decision. Sirius stared back, and what he saw were eyes from long ago, in their dorm at Hogwarts. Weary, old eyes in the face of a young boy who gamely fought an affliction he could never defeat. Hurt, pained eyes staring unblinkingly at his friends when he realized they had discovered his dark secret, while he waited for them to chase him away because he was a monster. Something had shifted in young Sirius' soul all those years ago. He had realized with perfect clarity, and wisdom beyond his years that, for his lifetime, he would do anything in his power to drive that look out of those golden, hazel eyes.  
  
Sirius reached out and grasped Remus' hands. "Yes, you can be dangerous and deadly. So can I. You can lose control. So can I. You are taken over by the wolf once a month. I can lose control anywhere, any time, given the right circumstances, while supposedly keeping my humanity. Which of us is the real monster?" He smiled ruefully. "We've circled around this argument for years without resolving it. I guess it's one of those threads that binds couples together."  
  
Sirius raised their clasped hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's wrist. "You spent so many years alone, with all of your support gone. And that was my fault."  
  
"No, it wasn't. You didn't -"  
  
"Yes, I did. My decisions, no matter how well meaning, were disastrous for so many people. I know you've forgiven me for that, but I still feel responsible. I need to try to make it up to people. Sometimes I get it right. And sometimes, I still act too precipitously and do what is right for me, but what is wrong for others. I thought that, in some small measure, this could help pay back some of what I owe you. I'm sorry, Remus. All I ever wanted was to help you, but since this comes at too high a price, then of course I will do as you ask."  
  
Remus' grip tightened even as his body relaxed. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
One month later.  
  
Remus paced distractedly across his study. 4:05. Still a while to go before it was time to take the last dose of Potion for this month. He was tired, not having slept well the previous night in the spare bedroom. Glancing at the chaos on his desk, he had trouble remembering exactly what he had been working on today. Well, he'd sort it out tomorrow. At least, in few hours, Padfoot would join him and his isolation would be over. That would make him feel better.  
  
It had felt very odd keeping himself away from Sirius over the last day. He had tried to draw some comfort from the knowledge that Sirius was downstairs or out in the garden and not very far away. However, Remus had expended a lot of energy trying to focus on work and not on how much he hated keeping himself shut away. Last night was the worst. Lying alone in the spare room without the warmth and weight of Sirius lying next to him had been almost unbearable. Of course, thinking of Sirius sprawled in bed had aroused him enough to send him down the hall towards the master bedroom. He had forced himself to stop and go back to his lonely bed, his hand sliding down to curl around his erection. He had pleasured himself mechanically, wondering why Sirius' hand felt so much better than his own. But, ultimately, he succeeded in keeping his distance.  
  
As moonrise approached Remus pushed some of the furniture in the study back against the walls, creating a space great enough to give two large canines a place to play without banging into anything. Remus began to feel the first twitches of the change as Sirius entered the room, locking the door behind him. "Alright, Moony?"  
  
Remus shuddered a bit and nodded. "Change, Sirius." Padfoot instantly appeared, his head tilted to one side as he watched Remus remove his clothing. "And stop staring at me, you pervert!" Padfoot merely regarded him with an open-mouthed, tongue-lolling, doggy grin. Then Remus' vision darkened as the wrenching, searing pain flashed through his joints and ripped along his muscles. His anguished cries changed mid-sound to guttural growls. Moments later he advanced towards the black dog, lip curled back to reveal the sharp fangs. The two pack mates glared fiercely at each other, but with tails wagging. Each recognized the posturing of the other. Then they leaped together, pushing and wrestling with much false growling and fake gnashing of teeth. They rolled and tussled until the wolf decided enough was enough. He settled on the rug in front of the fire, whining softly until the big, black dog curled up next to him. Shortly after that, they were both asleep.  
  
After the moon set, wolf changed back into human. As Remus lay panting and shaking on the floor, adjusting to his human senses, he felt familiar hands draping his robe around him. Sirius helped him to his feet and kept a steadying arm around him as he wobbled uncertainly to their bedroom. Remus shrugged off the robe and slid gratefully between the sheets with a sigh.  
  
"Would you like a massage?" Sirius saw that Remus was obviously hurting, but was gratified to see those tantalizing lips curve into a sweet smile.  
  
"Mmmm. Yes, please." Sirius straddled Remus' legs, and his warm hands kneaded across Remus' back, easing the knots under the shoulder blades. His thumbs climbed up and down the ladder of Remus' spine, and he firmly pressed along the arcs of those slender hips. Remus gradually relaxed, his lover's strong, agile fingers drawing him into a comfortable limbo between sleep and wakefulness. Eventually, he turned over, still caught between Sirius' thighs. Leisurely reaching up with both hands, he pulled his lover down, until Sirius was lying on top of him, their faces inches apart. Remus whispered slowly, his eyes teasing, "And then there are these mornings after, when you care for me, and ease my pain, and treat me with such exquisite tenderness."  
  
A ghost of a smile played across Sirius' lips, while a spark of recognition lit his eyes. "Not very original of you, but I'll let it pass." He kissed Remus, his tongue tracing the line of Remus' lower lip. Remus' mouth opened, the tip of his tongue flicking an invitation. Their kisses deepened, tongues sliding together. Remus coiled a fistful of ebony hair in one hand, while the other pressed down at the small of Sirius' back, pulling him closer.  
  
Remus kissed along his lover's firm jaw and his hands slid to the clasp at the front of Sirius' robes. "Paddy, take this off," he mumbled between kisses. "Stupid of you to wear clothes to bed."  
  
Sirius shifted his weight onto his arms, letting Remus make short work of the robes' fastenings. As the offending clothing was discarded, Sirius snickered. "You're awfully frisky this morning. Must be the massage."  
  
"Or your natural animal magnetism." Remus pulled him down again. "Make love to me, Sirius."  
  
"You're not too tired?"  
  
"I'm tired, but I really want to feel you on top of me. Inside of me. I want to be yours, love."  
  
Sirius gathered Remus close to him, settling between his legs. They gazed deep into each other's eyes for a long time, moving almost imperceptibly against each other. As their arousal grew, their bodies pressed closer and their mouths locked together, tongues and lips exploring familiar territory. The pace was slow and dreamy, like floating across a gentle sea. Neither man felt the need to rush for completion. Their long, leisurely kisses were a perfect counterpoint to the languorous, easy thrusts of their hips. Remus felt he could stay like this forever, delighting in his lover's deep, unhurried, strokes and the sweet fire of his mouth and the soothing touch of his hands. They came together, with low moans that stretched into contented sighs.  
  
Sirius shifted his body off to one side and curled spoon-fashion around Remus. Smiling, Remus leaned gratefully into the body behind him and drifted off to sleep.  
  
END 


End file.
